An All-Star Guild
by Jaymanga-man
Summary: After the All-Stars destroy Polygon Man, they accidentally get sent to Fiore. They decide to form their own guild and participate in the Grand Magic Games. How will Fiore and the other guilds react to new competition? Especially Fairy Tail?
1. Victory and Fiore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale or Fairy Tail or any of the other characters. The video game characters belong to their respective owners and Fairy Tail characters belong to Mashima-sama.**

* * *

**A/N: I decided to include Bayonetta, John Marston from Red Dead Redemption, James Heller from Prototype 2, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy from Kingdom Hearts because I thought they would fit into All-Stars. It's a shame that the game didn't make enough money to include more DLC. Also this fic will include some supporting characters from some series that I played before. And before anyone asks no Captain Qwark or any of the other Ratchet & Clank supporting cast will be in. Why? Well I never played Ratchet and Clank and I don't really want to. This will only have supporting characters that I know. So try not to get too upset.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Victory and Fiore**

* * *

"How could this happen!? None have beaten me until now!" Polygon Man shouted before he exploded. The energy inside of him was then transferred to all of the All-Stars and their friends received portions of power.

"Hooray! We won! We won!" Kat cheered while flying playfully through the air with her beloved pet Dusty. Toro, Kuro, Sackboy, and the Little Sister were jumping playfully with her also celebrating the victory.

"Oh yeah! We bad!" Daxter said while break dancing with his partner Jak.

Kratos and Zeus scoffed at this. "Idiotic mortals. That so called 'god' was of no challenge!" Kratos yelled out and Zeus stepped next to him "Kratos is right! This victory is of no importance. Do you honestly believe he was a threat!? Look at this realm! It looks like a mortal child's play thing!" Zeus yelled much to the shock of Kratos and everyone else.

Sly chuckled a little before walking up to the two of them. "While the scenery is tacky. I seem to recall you two having some trouble while facing that guy and his goons." He said with a smirk.

"Squirrel boy is right." Nathan said while walking up next to Sly. "You two were close to getting your asses beat until we all arrived and saved your asses!" Nathan said while getting in Kratos' face. The two gods and the two thieves glared at each other before Bayonetta walked up to the four of them.

"Now now. Let's play nice boys we all had some trouble with him."

"Yeah she's right guys we just won against that…guy." Dante said. He wanted to say 'demon' but he had words like 'conduits', 'necromorphs', 'gods', 'wizards', and even 'alien's' so he wasn't sure what made sense anymore.

"Agreed." Came from Clank. "While I'm still unsure on what he was I must say that his abilities of creating exact clones and transformation made him a very difficult opponent."

"Yeah well whatever he was he's gone now." Ratchet said to his partner. "Besides does anyone else feel a little different now?" He asked everyone else.

"Yeah I feel a little strange." Good Cole said while holding his stomach. Evil Cole agreed while putting a hand up to his forehead. All of a sudden the two Coles were being pulled towards each other by an unknown force. When the two Coles met a flash a lightning appeared for a split second before there was only one Cole MacGrath.

"Hey Cole! You're back to normal…well your one man again." Zeke said.

"Hooray." Nix sarcastically cheered. It was obvious that she wasn't happy that Evil Cole was gone.

"That's not all Zeke." Cole said with a smirk. He extended his arms. In his right hand there was ice and electricity and in his left hand there was fire and electricity. 'Wow' was said by some of the fighters.

"Fire and Ice." Lucy Kuo said.

"Why do you think there were two of you in the first place?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Cole replied.

"Gawrsh. Maybe that old floating head guy must have split you up." Goofy said.

"Why would he do that?" Donald asked.

Emmett Graves walked up. "Probably to have you and your evil side kill each other."

Everyone else heard a whistle and hooves beating and everyone turned around to see John Marston getting on top of one of his horses.

"I think it's time for me to head home. My business is done here." He then left on his horse.

"I better be going too." Spike said as waved goodbye to some of the others.

"Yeah I got to get back to Chop Chop Master Onion for lessons." Parappa said as he got on his skateboard.

"It is time I returned to my kingdom. Farewell." Nariko said. Before she walked she looked at Jak who blushed a little. She smirked a little then left.

"I need to go back to my kingdom as well I don't want to miss the victory cake!" Fat Princess said before leaving.

"Come on Mr. B." The Little Sister said while holding his protectors hand who moaned in agreement.

"Come on Nate time to go." Sully said.

"Alright." Nathan said. Before he left he gave Sly back his papers that he got from Polygon Man. "Here sorry about the mix up…road kill." He smirked.

"It's alright." Sly took back his papers. "You know the Cooper Gang is always looking for new members. We could use a two-bit treasure hunter on the team." Sly smirked. The two shook hands and then turned and started walking away from each other in the opposite direction.

"I got to go back as well. I need to show Calypso the new Sweeth Tooth!" Sweet Tooth cackled before walking away. He stopped and turned to stare at Kratos who glared in return. "On second thought." Sweet Tooth pulled out his machete. "I still haven't paid you back for what you did to my ice cream cone. So I might as well do it now!" He yelled and charged at Kratos.

Kratos was charging as well but before they could clash. They were stopped by some of the other brawlers.

"Are you brain dead clown!?" Raiden yelled out while holding back Sweet Tooth.

"It's just an ice cream cone! You can always buy a new one!" Heihachi yelled.

"Release me! This mortal must pay for challenging the Ghost of Sparta!" Kratos roared before he shook off Sora, Donald, and Goofy and charged again. Sweeth Tooth shook off his restrainers as well and charged at Kratos. When Sweet Tooth's machete had clashed Kratos' chain-blades the realm they were in shook and a cracking sound was heard.

"What was that?" Isaac asked.

"It doesn't sound good." Radec said.

"Uh-oh." Bentley said while looking at his portable laptop. "My readings are showing that this place has become unstable and the clash of the two blades just made it worse!"

"How much worse?" Ratchet asked. All of a sudden a large shockwave split the ground in two. "_That_ much worse" Clank answered. "The man we destroyed must have kept this realm balanced and now that we destroyed him this realm is collapsing!"

"We better get out of here!" Goofy yelled out. The All-Stars started to run but the gravity was stronger now so all of them were forced into the ground. The ground was destroyed and the All-Stars all fell into what seemed to be their end.

* * *

"Ugh. My head." Bentley said groggy. He turned to notice he along with everyone else were still alive but the others were unconscious. "Sly! Murray! Everyone! Wake up!" He hollered as loud as he could. This quickly woke up everyone who complained about their heads and Bentley's loudness.

"Were still alive everyone!" Bentley yelled out the obvious.

"No shit Shell-lock." Dante said annoyed.

"Sorry."

"Where are we anyway? This doesn't look like one of the world's that's on my list." Ratchet asked while looking at the new surrounding they were all in. They all spotted a large town nearby.

"Hey look there's a town over there." Nathan said. "Sully, Elena, Zeke, Cole, John, and I will go check it out."

"Hey! What about the rest us!?" Daxter yelled out. "Why do you guys get to go!?"

"Because we look the most normal compared to the rest of you guys." Sully answered. Before anyone else could say anything two unattractive girls walked by and noticed the All-Stars.

"Who're those freaks?" The tall one asked.

"Their probably from a guild or a circus." The wide-headed one said.

"They can't be mages from those Fairy Tail losers. Maybe Twilight Ogre or something."

"You there!" Zeus shouted at the two. "I demand to know where we are at once!"

"'Demand to know?'" The tall said confused. "They must be performers practicing for a show."

"Or a drag show!" The wide-headed one laughed. "That must be why gramps and baldy are wearing a skirts!" The two girls laughed and some of the All-Stars couldn't help but chuckle as well. Kratos and Zeus looked ready to kill the two hideous laughing girls while muttering "Impudent little…"

Dante then stepped up and said. "No were not performers. We just want to know where we are and what town that is."

"Well since you said it so nicely handsome. This is Fiore and that's Magnolia Town." The wide-headed girl pointed at the town while blushing.

"Thanks. Also you said something about guilds and mages. What are those?"

"A mage is someone who can perform magic. They can use and learn various types of magic. Mages often work in guilds for money and to grow stronger." The tall one explained.

"Thank you for your time ladies." Dante said.

"It was no problem handsome!" The two girls sighed dreamily before walking away.

"Mages? Magic? Guilds? Magnolia Town? Fiore? Where the hell are we?" Radec asked.

"Another new world apparently." Ratchet answered.

"No not another new world, a new _dimension._" Bentley said much to the shock of everyone.

"A new dimension!? How is that possible!?" James Heller screamed.

"Allow me to explain." Clank stepped forward. "The man we destroyed kept the realm that we were in balanced. That realm served as a gate to not only new worlds, but also _dimensions._ After we destroyed him it became unbalanced and unstable and when the two blades clashed it caused the realm to collapse and we passed through a wormhole that sent us to this dimension."

"How do we get back?" Sora asked worriedly.

Bentley's and Clank's faces became saddened. "We can't." They both answered solemnly. Everyone was shocked by this and they turned and glared at the two responsible.

"Now look you two idiots have done!" They shouted at the two.

"What _I _have done!? This fool was the one who has challenged me!" Kratos yelled back while glaring at Sweet Tooth.

"Because you destroyed my ice cream for no reason!" Sweet Tooth defended while returning the glare with his own.

"Is that all you care about!? Ice Cream!?" John now stepped up furious at the clown.

"No I also like trucks and killing." Sweet Tooth chuckled. "I also hear you like to kill as well."

John grabbed the clown by the throat. "Unlike you I killed because I was trying to get back to my family while you only killed for fun! You even murdered your own **family **for fun!"

"He did as well." Sweet Tooth gestured his hand pointing towards to Kratos.

"Kratos murdered his family by accident." Zeus stated much to the shock of everyone. Their shock increased when he calmly released John's grip on Sweet Tooth.

"Uh…you okay gramps?" Daxter asked.

"Yes. I feel fine. In fact I feel…pure." Zeus calmly said while putting a hand over his heart.

"Pure?" Sly asked quizzically.

"Yes…as if the stains of evil and corruption have been wiped clean from my soul." Everyone was speechless at this point. What could have caused him to change so dramatically?

"I think that he may have been hit to the head too many times." Nix whispered to Cole.

"No." Sora said. "I think that power we got from that floating head must've caused his heart to become pure like what happened to Cole." Sora explained.

"He is right." Zeus said. "Anyway I have a proposal." Everyone directed their attention back at Zeus. "I say we form our own guild." Everyone's jaws dropped.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1.**

* * *

**A/N: I know Zeus might be acting a bit OOC and I know some people may not be happy that I fused Good Cole and Evil Cole but I think I explained the changes very well. I'll try to get all the video game characters some fights. Anyway please review. I'd appreciate your thoughts.**


	2. Conflict & Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale or Fairy Tail or the other characters that I put in. The video game characters belong to their respective owners and Fairy Tail characters belong Hiro Mashima-sama.**

* * *

**A/N: This will be my first attempt at attempting some fight scenes and a flash back sequence so take it easy on me. Also this story takes place ten months before the return of Fairy Tail. I'd also appreciate more reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Conflict & Remembrance**

* * *

"I say we form our own guild." Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Have you lost your damn mind!?" James Heller yelled at Zeus. "There's no way in hell that I'm joining a guild especially not with these monsters!" He referred to Kratos, Sweet Tooth, Big Daddy, and Heihachi.

"'Monster!?'" Heihachi laughed loudly. "That's really funny coming from someone or some_thing _like _you!_"

"Care to say that again you old bastard!?"

"Old!? How dare you! Do you wish to learn the same lesson as I taught those two cats!?" He hollered. Toro and Kuro got angry at this and stepped up towards Heihachi.

"What have we done to you!? I used to heavily respect you as a fighter Heihachi-san but now I see that you don't deserve anything but humiliation!" Toro cried as he got into a fighting stance with his best friend Kuro joining him.

"You two still haven't learned anything! It appears that I'll teach you the meaning of discipline and respect once again!" Heihachi got into his battle stance as well but Kat jumped in between them and got into Heihachi's face.

"Leave them alone! They haven't done anything wrong you monster!"

"If he's a monster than what are you supposed to be?" Colonel Radec asked walking up to the two of them. "Oh wait. I know. A freak." He said coldly while staring into Kat's eyes, which were quickly tearing up after hearing this.

"Hey take that back you jerk!" Radec turned to see Spike and Parappa looking at him angrily.

"Or what? You going to catch me with a butterfly net? Or are you going to rap me to death?" He asked harshly causing the glares he got to increase.

"No we're just going to _make _you take it back punk!" Murray yelled as he put up his fists in a boxing position with his friends Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita joining him. Radec just scoffed at this and started walking away.

"I don't have to waste my time fighting a bunch of kids and oversized stuffed animals."

"Than how about you take it up with _me _asshole?" Nathan asked while getting up into Radec's face.

"How about you get out of my way before I make you?" Radec threatened.

"This is pointless." Kratos started. "You idiotic mortals continue to argue amongst yourselves while you turn a blind eye to who the true threat is! This idiotic mortal and Zeus!" He turned and pointed at the two he referred to.

"There we go again with this 'idiotic mortals' crap." Dante said.

"Ugh. I can't stand the talkative types." Bayonetta groaned in annoyance. "Why am I always surrounded by the talkative types?"

"What was that!?" Dante and Kratos yelled in union.

"You heard me clearly boys. Now why don't you back away before I…how do the American's say it again?" Bayonetta paused and put a hand up to her chin and thought for a second before she remembered and pulled out two guns. "Ah yes. Before I bust a cap in yo asses!"

"Right on." Jak and Daxter said at the same time and fist bumped.

"Care to say that again witch!?" Kratos yelled out as he pulled out his chain-blades.

"You heard her loud and clear." John Marston walked up this time. "Now while I don't like what she said about us, I don't take too kindly on people mistreating women. So why don't you put your weapons down before I blow your damn head off." John said as he pulled out his revolver.

"Do you honestly believe that those weapons will kill me mortal?"

John groaned in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at Kratos in the eyes. "Listen here. I don't what the problem is with you, but I can tell you that you're no god. I don't believe in **one **god. Besides even if there _is_ a god I'm pretty sure he dresses better than _you_ do."

Soon everyone began arguing with each other. The tension was reaching a boiling point before Sora yelled from the top of his lungs.

**"STOP!"**

Everyone turned to look at Sora who was catching his breath after screaming. After he caught his breath he began to speak. "I think it's a good idea to form our own guild."

"What!?" Everyone except Zeus yelled.

"I think that we should all form our own guild." Sora repeated.

"Sora are you sure?" Goofy asked his long-time friend.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Sora assured.

"But Sora, a lot of these guys are dangerous." Donald voiced his concern while circling his staff at Big Daddy, Zeus, Kratos, Sweet Tooth, Radec, Heihachi, and Nix respectively.

"Your feather friend is right kid. A lot of these guys are dangerous and there's no way in hell that we're teaming up with them." Zeke said.

"But Zeus' heart is pure now and your friend is too." Sora pointed out silencing Zeke before continuing. "Besides doesn't anyone remember how we beat that floating head?" He asked much to the shock of everyone.

* * *

_Flashback:_

* * *

_ Polygon Man was floating in the air with an evil grin on his face. The reason for this was because of the spectacle that was happening in front of him. On the ground was Kratos and Zeus who were barely able to stand due to the number of tough opponents that were in front of them. Somehow Polygon Man was able to create purple doppelgängers of the strange people that Kratos and Zeus had met before, while having all of their respective skills. Kratos swung his chain blades to his left, but the copies of Jak and Nariko ducked quickly while Sly Cooper's copy had teleported in front of Kratos' face. The copy hit Kratos with a right-handed cane strike and teleported to the right side of Kratos and performed another strike with his cane, and again, and again, before putting both of his hands around Kratos' head and bringing both his legs up to Kratos' waist. The copy shifted his weight and fell backwards on the floor and pushed up his legs to flip Kratos into the air. The copy of Heihachi Mishima delivered a powerful Dragon Uppercut to Kratos as he was coming down, sending Kratos to the air once again. The copy of Jak then fired an electric blast from his gun, dubbed the "Peace Maker," at the mid-air Kratos. The shot hit its target and the copy of Nariko launched her own chain-blades and they hit the belt of Kratos. She then pulled the chains down and slammed Kratos to the ground hard. Kratos was panting heavily before managing to stand and turned his head to stare at the purple copies who were chuckling evilly with grins on their faces._

_ Zeus, the most powerful Greek God, was in no better shape. All of his electrical attacks were either cancelled out or absorbed by the two copies of Good Cole and Evil Cole. He charged to attack the two but was knocked back by a giant black foot that appeared from a portal and it sent him crashing into a pillar. The copies of Nathan Drake, Dante, Radec, John Marston, Ratchet, and Bayonetta then fired their guns at where Zeus had crashed. When the bullets stopped and the dust cleared, Zeus was still alive but badly injured and panting heavily. He managed to get out of his crash site but a flying shield hit him on the side of his head. He staggered to the right and fell on one knee for a moment before two balls of fire hit him and knocked him back a little. He turned to see the copies Goofy, Donald, and Sora smirking in a sinister manner. _

"_Muahahahaha! Had enough!?" Polygon Man cackled. He looked on as Kratos and Zeus __barely managed to get on their feet and into fighting stance. "You persist! But, can you survive this amount of mind-melting intensity for much longer?" He asked in a cocky tone._

_ In all honesty, Kratos and Zeus, two of the most powerful beings of Mount Olympus who had seen creatures such as Hydras, Sirens, and Titans, were actually starting to worry. Kratos was worried he would not be able to enact his revenge and Zeus was worried about what would happen to Olympus. _

_ "It seems that new challenges must be arranged." Polygon Man said. His eyes turned purple and he shot two beams onto the ground in front of Kratos and Zeus. When the beam stopped two purple doppelgängers of Kratos and Zeus stood with evil grins. The purple Kratos took his cestuses and cocked his arm back. The actual Kratos closed his eyes and thought of his family. Before the fist could connect a shot was fired into the doppelgänger's head killing him instantly. Immediately afterwards an RPG shot hit the copy of Zeus sending knocking him back into another pillar. Everyone looked to see the actual Colonel Radec and Nathan Drake, holding their respective weapons over their shoulders, along with the real all-stars all of whom had different facial expressions of either confidence or seriousness. The actual Sly Cooper quickly appeared in front of both Kratos and Zeus teleported them both to the rest of the group just as fast. _

_ "Hmph. Easily replaceable." Polygon Man scoffed as he created another copy of Kratos. Immediately after appearing, the copy let out a battle cry and charged at the actual all-stars with the other doppelgängers following suit. The actuals did the same as well and soon a brawl started that no one would soon forget._

* * *

**To Be Continued…In Chapter 3.**

* * *

** A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short and that there are very few fight scenes, but I promise that I'll try harder with the next chapter. (It's harder than I thought it would be.) I'm not used to fight scenes well…at least writing them. Next chapter will have more action. Anyway I appreciate the people who read and reviewed last chapter. Please let me know what you think of the story and how I should make it better. Also check out my profile…if you WANT to at least lol. Not saying you HAVE to. Anyway, Please Review.**


	3. Remembrance Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale or Fairy Tail or the other characters that I put in. The video game characters belong to their respective owners and Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima-sama.**

* * *

**A/N: I thank all those who read, review, and follow this story. I didn't expect this to get that much attention. Please note that I'm not the best with writing fight scenes and I don't really know a lot of the powers of some of the PASBR characters. I've received some reviews about my stories being heavy on dialogue. I guess I'm better with dialogue than with action. Also keep in mind, that this will have some dialogue heavy chapters. It's my writing style and I think it's good to have some dialogue. ONE LAST THING…can I get some more reviews for my "Who's the favorite?" story? It's my first fic and I think it's really good.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Remembrance Part 2**

* * *

_Flashback:_

* * *

_The doppelgänger of Kratos led the charge and he quickly received a kick to his abdomen, courtesy of the actual James Heller. The copy skidded back a little and saw James Heller running towards him with his hands transformed into long deadly claws. James Heller swiped his claws but they only felt air as the copy jumped up. The copy than pulled out his chain blades over his head and slashed down. The blades were stopped by the claws and the two glared at each other before the copy kicked Heller in the chest knocking him back a couple feet. Heller than changed his claws into Hammerfists and the copy of Kratos than pulled out his cestus's and they both charged at each other, both having an arm cocked back. When the cestus collided with the Hammerfist it resulted in a massive shockwave knocking everyone else away from the force._

_After getting up, the actual Sir Daniel noticed the copy of Sweet Tooth coming at him with a chainsaw in hand. The copy swung the chainsaw in attempting to take Sir Daniel's head off, but Sir Daniel jumped back and twirled around in the air to dodge the weapon that was foreign to the undead knight. The copy kept swinging the chainsaw but Sir Daniel kept dodging and jumping like a ballerina dancer to avoid the chainsaw, until Sir Daniel backed up into a pillar. The copy chuckled devilishly and swung the chainsaw again, but Sir Daniel leaped to his left and the chainsaw only made contact with the pillar. The blades got stuck in the pillar and the copy struggled to pull out the weapon as smoke was escaping from the engine. Sir Daniel noticed this and pulled out his sword and shield and charged at the copy with the shield guarding him and the sword pointing forward like a spear. Unfortunately, much like the chainsaw, the blade only met pillar as the copy simply jumped back. Sir Daniel kept pulling on his sword in attempting to remove it. The copy of Sweet Tooth than pulled out a machete and ran to Sir Daniel. Sir Daniel didn't see him coming as he was too busy trying to get his weapon out. He pulled on the hilt bending the hilt a little, he saw the copy of Sweet Tooth coming at him and pulled harder. The copy swung the machete, but Sir Daniel ducked and let go of the hilt causing it to hit the copy in the stomach hard. The copy released his machete as soon as the hilt made contact with his stomach and he bent over as he groaned in pain. Sir Daniel chuckled before he decided to use this as an opportunity. He pulled his large mallet and slammed down hard on the head of the copy of Sweet Tooth, causing it to disappear. Sir Daniel than put away his mallet and pulled out his blade from the pillar and ran to help anyone who needed help._

_Sora, Donald, and Goofy were having some trouble with the copies of the Cooper Gang and Carmelita. They were at a disadvantage in terms of numbers but they fought against larger groups before. The real disadvantage was that the copy of Sly Cooper was really fast and agile. He teleported behind Sora and attempted to do a sneak attack slam, but Sora sensed him because his presence was very similar to that of a Heartless and swung his Keyblade which clashed with the copies' cane creating some sparks. The two remained in a stalemate for a minute before the copy of Carmelita shot an electric blast from her pistol and hit Sora on his side causing him to skid back a little on the ground. Donald launched a fireball from his staff to the copy of Carmelita but she launched herself high into the air, dodging the ball of fire and earning a 'wow' from both Donald and Goofy. The copy of Murray roared and charged at Goofy who screamed and jumped out of the way, causing the copy to run into a pillar. The copy of Bentley then took out his binocucom and started to fire explosive and electrical darts at Donald and Goofy who were jumping around to avoid the ammo. Sora ran to help out his friends but the copy of Carmelita shot him again knocking him back a little. The copy of Sly than put on a jetpack and flew into the air where he then began firing bullets and dropping bombs on Sora's group who were now struggling to remain in one place with all the attacks coming towards them. _

_The actual John Marston noticed Sora's group having trouble and decided to help them once he was done with his opponents, the copies of Nathan Drake, Sully, and Elena. He was currently at a disadvantage in numbers so decided to use some of the pillars as cover. The copies started firing their guns but they were just hitting the pillar. John heard footsteps coming from beside him and pulled out his gun as he turned to face who was making the noise._

"_Whoa! Easy cowboy." Came from the actual Zeke Dunbar who had is hands raised in the air, one hand had a gun in it. "I'm the real thing. Just here to help."_

"_Alright than. When they run out of ammo and reload, open fire." John ordered._

_The two waited until the three copies ran out of ammo and they reloaded. John and Zeke then popped up and opened fire on. John was quicker on the draw and he used his dead eye ability to aim at the copies heads' which he then fired at with incredible speed. The copies went down and disappeared, Zeke was in awe._

"_Damn, that's some pretty impressive shooting cowboy." Zeke complimented while still in awe. John simply smirked. "Thanks. Now what do you say we help those guys out?" He said while pointing to Sora's group. Zeke nodded in agreement and they both ran to help out the group. However, they were stopped when bullet zipped by them they immediately turned to see the copy of Radec holding a gun in his hand._

"_Shit." Zeke and John said in union. The copy than pulled out a military knife and turned invisible. Zeke and John went into a back-to-back position with guns pointed out. All of a sudden Sir Daniel jumped over them and his sword clashed with the copy's knife. The two stared into each other's eyes before the copy overpowered the knight and pushed him up backwards into the air where Sir Daniel landed on his head. What shocked John and Zeke was that Sir Daniels head had popped off the shoulders and what was even more shocking was that the knight's body had gotten up and started chasing after his head which was rolling on the floor. The copy of Radec than turned his attention back to John and Zeke and pulled out another gun but was knocked down due to a dropkick to his head by the actual Kat. However, Kat botched the landing a little so she landed on her butt. She managed to get up and started kicking the copy of Radec multiple times. Each kick staggered the Radec copy little and Zeke and John were surprised by her fighting abilities. Their surprise turned to shock however, as the copy grabbed one of her legs and stabbed it with his knife. Kat screamed in pain as he let go of her leg and then grabbed her by the neck and stood behind her with a knife to her neck in a hostage position as Zeke and John pulled out their own guns. John and Zeke were both wondering on what they could do because the copy probably had the same military experience as the original and he probably wouldn't be foolish enough to give them an opening by poking his head out. They saw a little girl, no more than eight years old, with sickly gray skin and yellow eyes sneak up behind the copy with some sort of needle in her hand. She then jammed the needle into the back of the knee and Radec screamed in pain and let go of Kat who floated back to John and Zeke who caught her and started looking at her injury. The injury wasn't severe and started to apply some spare bandages, they heard footsteps and saw Sir Daniel coming back with his head attached and he helped John and Zeke. All of a sudden, they all heard the little girl scream and looked to see her get knocked down by the copy. The strike immediately angered the three of them, but they heard a loud and monstrous roar reminiscent of a whale. Radec turned to see the actual Big Daddy charging towards him with red eyes shown through the holes in its helmet. Radec fired his gun rapidly to the rampaging monster, but the only thing it did was making it angrier. Big Daddy then viciously punched Radec knocking him far back into another pillar close to where John, Zeke, Daniel, and Kat were. They decided to move back a little as the Big Daddy was moving towards the copy and they didn't want to interfere with this monster. The copy's body slumped to the ground and the Big Daddy powered up his drill and slammed it to the ground and on the copy's body multiple times. John, Zeke, and Daniel covered Kat's eyes and cringed at the brutal assault, despite the fact that the copy of Radec was pretty merciless he didn't deserve to go out like __**that**__. After what seemed to be the twentieth slam, the copy finally disappeared and Big Daddy's eyes returned to a neutral yellow as he turned to the little girl. He held her hand surprisingly gentle and the little girl pointed at the four stunned warriors, particularly Kat._

"_Oh no Mr. B! The kitty girl has a boo-boo! Can we fix her Mr. B?" She asked with kindness of a regular girl, much to the surprise of John and Zeke. The Big Daddy moaned as if he were saying he didn't really trust them or it was not his concern. The girl seemed to understand it and she pouted. "These are friendlies Mr. B! I like them! They helped us see sunlight Mr. B!" She screamed. The eyes turned red and the Big Daddy roared causing John, Zeke, Daniel, and Kat to become nervous. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore Mr. B! I still love you and I always will! I just… want me and you to have more friends so we can…" She paused to wipe away some tears and sniffled a little. "So we can be even happier Mr. B." She said with genuine emotion and tears of sadness streaming down her young face. Kat and Sir Daniel were in tears after hearing this young girl's plea for friendship, John and Zeke were also touched by this but they didn't show it. Big Daddy's eye then turned green as he picked the girl up and hugged her gently, she returned the hug as well. Big Daddy walked over to Kat and knelt down to look at her injury. He took out some bizarre gel or liquid and rubbed it on her leg. Just like magic, the injury was gone and she felt good as new as she floated happily in the air. Dusty went up to the little girl and she pet him and he purred happily, the girl replied with a giggle. Big Daddy extended his free hand to John and John took it and helped himself up, Zeke and Sir Daniel following shortly._

"_Thanks uh…Mr. B?" Zeke and John both said a little confused by what just happened. Sir Daniel knelt down on one knee and mumbled "Thank you gallant one." Big Daddy just grunted as if he were saying 'don't mention it.'_

"_Now let's see if we can help those three out." John suggested. Zeke, Big Daddy, and Sir Daniel nodded but before they can move Kat yelled out._

"_Wait! It looks like they might not need help!"_

_Sora's group was still experiencing trouble, but thankfully the copy of Sly and Bentley overheated their weapons, with the copy Sly Cooper falling to the ground to be caught by the copy of Murray, so they decided to use this as an opportunity._

"_Goofy!" Sora yelled out to his friend._

"_Right!" Goofy yelled back._

"_Knocksmash!" They both yelled and they threw their respective weapons at the copies of the Cooper gang. The weapons hit their targets and they were knocked into the air. _

"_Donald!" Sora yelled out._

"_I got it!" Donald yelled back. "Rocket Flare!" He summoned four rockets and fired them towards the Cooper copies. The explosions knocked them higher into the air. Sora, Donald, and Goofy knew what they had to do now._

"_Trinity Limit!" The three of them yelled and immediately a tornado formed around the three of them and they were floating in the air. They made their way to the Cooper copies and began attacking them several times with various attacks. Only a few attack were needed to make them disappear but Sora's group didn't stop there. After the Cooper copies disappeared, the group made their way towards the fight between Dante and Bayonetta against the copies of James Heller and Nariko._

_Dante and Bayonetta were both smirking because these opponents were actually fun to fight against. Dante was clashing blades against the copy of Nariko and he managed to overpower her a couple of times with some help from his guns of course. Bayonetta was using her superior speed and agility to dodge the blades of James Heller's copy. She managed to land a few strong hits on the copy and they managed to knock him back quite a ways back. All of a sudden, two lightning bolts hit the two warriors and they were knocked into the air before they flipped to regain composure and land nimbly on their feet. They saw the attacker, the copy of Zeus having a serious look on his face while the copies of Nariko and James Heller now had smirks on their faces. Bayonetta created a portal above the copy of Zeus and immediately a big foot stomped on him. However, much to her surprise Zeus caught the blow and sent it back to the portal unscathed. The copy of Nariko used her shock to her advantage and launched her chains at Bayonetta. The chains wrapped around Bayonetta and the Nariko copy pulled herself toward Bayonetta. She wrapped her legs around Bayonetta's waist, and started attacking her multiple times with her blades. Dante rushed over to help Bayonetta, but a whip from the James Heller copy was wrapped his leg. The copy lobbed Dante towards the Zeus copy, and the copy charged his fist with electricity. After the punch connected to Dante's head, Dante was sent flying 20 meters backwards before he managed regain composure and skid to a halt on the floor. The punch really did some damage and Dante put a hand to his jaw to see if any teeth were missing, thankfully none were. He looked to see the copy of Zeus carrying a smug look on his face and he also noticed that the Nariko copy was done with Bayonetta and she pushed her away with her legs. As Bayonetta landed near Dante, they both looked at each other and their opponents with serious expressions on their faces. They heard wind blowing behind them, and when they turned they saw Sora and his friends rushing towards them in some kind of tornado or vortex. They looked at each other and smirked, clearly understanding what they were both thinking. Dante and Bayonetta both pulled out their swords turned around ran in the opposite direction of their opponents. The three copies smirked, thinking that the two were complete cowards for running away. However, they heard wind blowing strongly and saw Bayonetta, Dante, Donald, Goofy, and Sora heading towards them inside some sort of vortex. The vortex quickly sent the three copies in the air where they were attacked multiple times by the five warriors. After several attacks, the copies were sent flying away. The five warriors smirked, but they heard thunder rumbling and they saw that the Zeus copy had not been beaten yet. _

"_Let me handle this." Dante said confidently as he pulled out his sword again. Sora's group wanted to protest but Bayonetta extended her arm in front of them. The look on her face clearly said 'Let's trust him.' The four warriors turned their attention back to Dante who had his head down, Zeus created a lightning bolt in his hand and threw at Dante as Sora and his group screamed for Dante to move. However, much to their surprise, even Bayonetta's, the bolt slowed down, as the world around them turned black and white. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were floating helplessly in the air while Bayonetta and the Zeus copy were in shock of what was happening. Sora managed to look at Dante who now had white hair and a blood red jacket, what really disturbed him was that his eyes were now demonic. The only thing that Sora thought of was…_

'_Whoa!'_

* * *

**To Be Continued…Again…In Chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that I had to end like this…but now that summer is over it's going to be harder making more chapters and fanfics. I'll try to make more chapters as quick as I can. I initially planned on making this chapter longer…but I decided that this was enough. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
